4 Meetings with you Again
by SchrodingerNeko
Summary: Okay as promised more plot to 4 Meetings with you. Neko-Len POV. You are his master. Rated M for lots of sex. I will upload each chapter one by one for easier referencing.
1. Chapter 1

4MeetingsWithYou001

Musical Lyrical Banana

Just another usual day at home. I see you in front of the computer, apparently preoccupied with surfing through pictures of Miku in her swimsuit. I scowl in jealousy, and decide to take the initiative.

I head for the kitchen and come back with a banana; The fruit is a golden yellow without a speck of black. I tip-toe behind you, with the intent of jump-scaring you with my banana-weapon.

"MASTER!" You spin around in your office chair, and I giggle a bit as I see you wearing that shocked expression. You seem to be a very timid Master since you were frightened by my loud scream.

It is your turn to scowl as you are embarrassed by the incident. I know you never liked to show your weak side. A stern look washes over your face as you glare at me. I pretend to be scared as I hide my sheepish grin behind the banana I use as a shield.

You gesture at me with your fingers, beckoning me to accept my punishment in store. I coyly walk up to you, swaying my cat tail from side to side seductively. The knot in your throat does not go unnoticed by me, and I immediately know what to expect from you.

"You're a naughty cat, Len." I am now on your lap, banana still in my hand. You pick up on my suggestive behaviour as you place your hand on the soft tuft of yellow hair between my ears.

"And as you know Len, I'm going to have to punish all naughty cats." You grab at my hair roughly, pulling them by the roots. I flinch in pain as you snatch the banana out of my hand. My body, that was trained well by your hand, squirms as you dig your face into my neck, still holding my head in place in your firm grip.

I'm glad you have completely forgotten about Miku, and let you have your way as you slip the hand with the banana in it into my pants. I feel the rubbery feeling of the banana skin rubbing all over my pink hole as you try to find it. Mewling as you tickle my neck with heavy breathing, I instinctively arch my body as you successfully invade my hole with the fruit.

Your patience seems to wear thin as you suddenly plunge the yellow phallic object deep into my hole, causing me to gasp out in pain and pleasure. You muffle my moans by deep-kissing me, roughly intruding the crevice of my mouth with your serpent-like tongue. I close my eyes as I enjoy the ride you give me, bucking my hips in rhythm with your thrusts in my crack.

Releasing your grip from my hair, you now turn your attention to my nipples as they cry for your touch by poking through the thin fabric on me. Being the 'benevolent' man you are, you send electricity throughout my body as you tweak and tweeze my nipples. I guess the sounds I was producing turned you on, since you were already tenting in your shorts.

"Sing." I am caught off-guard by your sudden order. "Sing for me, Len." I am at a loss for words for a few seconds as I realize what you are trying to accomplish. You knew I couldn't disobey you. And you also knew I was in no condition to sing, especially with a banana deep in my ass.

"Sing!" You snarl menacingly, as your tone delivers your threaten well. I try to break off in song but every other syllable was either a moan or a gasp. You notice this as well, and slyly burrow an extra finger into my hole; your finger squishing against the walls of my insides as you compete with the banana for space. Wriggling your finger vigorously on purpose, I start losing control over the muscles in my mouth as I drool all over you.

You bring your hand away from my perked out nipples, and swiftly fish out your throbbing member.

"No…. Nuoo…" My ears contradict my words as they flutter about excitedly, eager to accept your hard dick into me.

"First, you pull a nasty prank on your dear Master…" You take out your fingers from my ass, but leave the fruit inside.

"Then you disobey your Master's orders when I tell you to sing…" My shorts fall a good distance away from us as you rip them off me.

"And now you even reject the love your Master is trying to show you?!" I was somehow turned on by that mock sarcasm in your statement– my little erect dick bounces in the air as you lift me by my hips onto your exposed member.

"Huh? W-w-wait a min–" I suddenly remember that the banana was still snug inside my ass, but it is too late to stop you from dropping me onto your cock-spear.

"UWAHHHH!" I scream in pleasure as you impale me with your dick, pushing the now mushy banana further up into my ass. Just as I am recovering from the stab you lift me again, and I feel a little nauseous as the slimy banana mulch coats my rectal walls as your dick pulls out.

Then, "NNNNNGHHH!" I seem to have forgotten how to breathe as you deeply embed yourself into my sticky sweet tunnel the second time. I know you must be deep inside me, for I find myself sitting on your crotch, with your burning member all the way in me to the hilt.

You repeat this motion, relishing the sounds I make each time you drop me down on your 'banana'.

"That's right Len, sing! Music to my ears~" I didn't pay attention to your words as I lose myself on the roller coaster ride of pleasure you forced me onto. Up. Down. In. Out. The squishing sounds of the banana in my ass become more audible as you pounded it out of shape inside me. My eyes glaze over in ecstasy as I lose track of time. It was only near your climax that I became aware of my surroundings again.

You tenaciously bite the pink buds on my chest, increasing the volume of my moans. I wrap my hands around your head, pulling you deeper into my chest as I cry out. That seemed to be the trigger for a violent climax as I feel your dick throb deep in me. Hot semen erupted within my ass, mixing with the banana flesh, doubling the sticky feeling inside my ass. The feeling is too intense for me and I soon cum after you, splashing all over your chest.

Exhausted, I collapse onto your chest as you reclined in your chair, your cock softening inside me.

"That was… haa… haa… The best song I've heard… haa.. haa.. Len…" I blush as I realize what you mean, as you gently massage the sweet spot behind my ears.

"… Maybe we should use the banana again… Oww! Hey…" Embarrassed, I turn away.


	2. Chapter 2

Time stops when you're having fun.

I awoke without a memory of what had happened.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was your face. Unwavering eyes of an ocean-blue shade piercing into my soul with burning passion. You were just inches away from me, and I found myself lying atop you. Trailing my eyes down your naked body (and mine as well), I blushed as I realized what activity we were engaged in that moment.

"M-master…" Huh? Something was amiss. I looked around myself. Your face was frozen in its serene smile. There were tiny beads suspended in the air, and it took a while to figure out they were droplets of water and sweat glistening against some mysterious light as they were in the air, stationary.

I was thoroughly confused. What had happened? It seemed as though time had stopped.

I pinched myself. Ow! Nope. Not a dream, it seemed.

For a few minutes I just sat there, enjoying the warmth of your body. (It seemed as though only physical objects had their time stopped, and light plus heat were still mobile.)

Having no idea how long the phenomenon would last, I was too afraid to do anything at first, for I feared any careless action might result in some undesirable consequence I was not ready to deal with.

However, it seemed like the time-stoppage would not just expire any time soon.

Bored, I decided to take advantage of the situation.

Going straight for your rigid totem, I held it between my teeth, biting lightly on the head.

It was a kind of strange experience since nibbling on your sensitive member would usually illicit a response, but this time around the only one moaning was me.

Pulling myself up I clambered clumsily to position my puckered hole over your erect dick. I could feel my pink hole cutely expanding, ready to swallow your dick in, with my tail swishing about excitedly. My honest body reactions gave me the confidence to plunge myself right onto you.

"HHHHHNNNNNGHH!" A scream muffled by lips pressed together echoed in the bathroom stall. It took a few seconds for me to get used to your cock's girth as it penetrated all the way into me, right up to the hilt. It was strangely erotic to see the whole length of your cock disappear inside me.

Usually, you would start drilling me on your own at this point in time. But I knew I had to be the one taking the wheel in this scenario. I start gyrating my hips so facilitate movement of your cock rocking my insides like a high-powered drill. It seemed like a magical instance to me since in this quiet pocket of lost time the only moving thing in the universe was a horny Len Kagamine getting off on his rocker.

I felt something growing inside me; Something that made my entire crotch tingle as it expanded within.

I reached my climax very quickly. Moaning and mewling, I shivered as I witnessed my own trail of white goo shoot out from me. But along with a falling bridge of cum, I noticed the water droplets that were once suspended in the air fell as well.

"What the–" you cry out as you find your dick deep in my ass. You seem to have barely any memory of the incident, but you go along with it anyways. Surprise dissolves from your expression, slowly being replaced by a cheeky grin. You stretch out your hand to grab the showerhead in reach. Nimbly turning on the water you bring it to my nipples and start massaging them in a circular fashion.

As much as I hate being tickled, I am powerless to escape since I am stuck on your stick, with no strength left in my legs to lift myself up.

I don't know which was the main reason why strength was draining from my entire body; Was it the fact that you were expertly playing with my erect nipples or was it because you were violently thrusting into me? No matter, I was past caring which was the reason.

"I don't know how you managed to get on me yourself but it's all good for me anyways." You smirk as you bring the showerhead down my tummy and nearer my crotch.

"And it seems you came without my permission. Naughty naughty Len." As if justifying your next action, you torture the sore and sensitive head of my dick with the strong jet of water trained on it. I tried to close my legs in defence but to no avail, since there was no way I could close the thighs parted by your rhythmic thrusts.

Suddenly, I feel something else prodding at my behind. My tail swishes to the side to let me see what was poking at my backdoor. I gasped as I saw your finger disappear into my hole which was already full with your meat. As if you knew every inch of my body, your digit went straight for my prostrate, causing my dick which was softening from its latest climax to harden again.

In my frustration I batted at your chest with my feeble fists, but the only response I got was another haughty smirk from you as you realized whatever you were doing was working. I soon lost concentration as my senses were overcome by your expert massaging of both my prostrate and my cute penis.

"I think you're loosened up enough…" I found your comment absurd since I already had you embedded inside me. However, I soon discovered your true motive when you moved the showerhead away from my throbbing dick and I gasped as I witnessed you moving it out of my sight, behind me.

"No… No…" I utter half-hearted whispers as you force the showerhead into my already filled hole, as water continued to shoot out. I start to yelp out in pain as my rectum finds difficulty in making space for the expanding volume of water now trapped inside me. I felt satisfied, bloated, and contented as my tummy swells to accommodate the gushing water.

I hear you moan louder and I guess it was because of the water pressure your dick was now experiencing inside me. The activity soon became more of a cross between an enema and water torture than having sex. I cry out in distress, indicating to you my intestines can hold no more.

You, being the alert master as usual, pick up my plea to halt my punishment, and ever so "kindly" unplug the shower head from my ass.

"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shiver and shriek as water gushes out of my spasming entrance, and as the cold shower water exits me, I notice some warm fluid being emitted inside me as well. Judging from how I came from the enema feeling, I guessed you came as well.

The tidal wave of water washed out your semen from inside my ass as you remove yourself from me.

My ass-pussy is already so loose it refuses to close even after expelling both cum-water and your dick. It gapes like a goldfish's mouth, and you smile as you finger my hole, commenting on how you loved it more than when it was puckered.

I blush at your honest remark, even if it was just a lewd one. But no matter how horny your words made me, my body was already stretched to its limits. I just had to call it a day. And I wished you could read my mind at that point in time as my eyes bulge in horror in witness of your hardening schlong.

I shudder in fear as I see a Cheshire grin spread across your face as you prepare to enter me once more.

How I wished time would stop…


	3. Chapter 3

4MeetingsWithYou003

_**Virtual's Reality**_

Hi. My name is Len Kagamine. I am a young preteen boy with yellow hair and a complexion so feminine other women get jealous over it. But that is not of my concern. For one, I, Len Kagamine, was designed by my Creator with the intent to sell me off as a mirror of another yellow-haired individual, Rin Kagamine, my supposed twin/girlfriend/sister/lover. However, it seems that in reality, the world I live in, the **Vocaloid **world, it is not the case.

Unbeknownst to many clueless Masters who purchase my software, in hopes of synthesizing music (instead of blatantly drooling over my avatar which pops up most of the time) where my voice would sing the lyrics of their pieced-together song, I am able to peer through the border that separates the Human World and the **Vocaloid **world. This results in me being able to witness the following: A hardcore Vocaloid Fan with thick glasses and Miku posters plastered all over the walls of his room, An avid fangirl who creepily talks to the screen as if conversing with me, and on some occasions, a fanboy/fangirl doing _it _enthusiastically in front of me as I sing a song with the lyrics "Oh please be gentle" in it.

As you can see, my life consists of many odd happenings. Queer ones too. This story is just another one of them:

One day, I was returning back to the Main System Core, the heartland in the cyber world where video game characters go to when their services are not needed (this of course means some popular characters were always busy). I had just finished a song session with another one of my Masters who actually pieced together a decent-enough song which I had no qualms singing about. Of course, this made me happy and my mindset was obviously veering towards the optimistic side of things.

That was, of course, until I bumped into Miku.

Twin ponytails. Green hair. Matching green eyes. Those were the characteristics that shouted 'Miku' on her. She gave a yelp. A small one. But loud enough to express the bitchiness she contained inside, ready to let loose on the next unsuspecting victim to come across her path. Which, on that unlucky day, was me.

"Len." She uttered, whilst putting on her innocent shocked expression. I heard her click her tongue as she glinted daggers my way. Damn that two-faced Miku… Acting all cute and amiable in front of the Masters but doing her Mr. Hyde transformation when she was with us, acting all high and mighty just because she was the most successful of all of us Vocaloids.

"G-g-gomenasai…" I didn't want to risk any trouble so I hurriedly bowed my head and apologized in a half-whisper. Even though I didn't look up, I knew Miku was wearing that annoying, arrogant, self-contented smile of hers, and just the thought of it made my clench my fists in anger.

"Eek!" I jerked at the sudden cold touch at the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about that Len, it was partially my fault too!" She said in an unnecessarily loud voice, her hand still wrapped around my neck. She must have been gripping it hard, for I swear the knot in my throat wasn't there before.

"**You'll pay for this eventually." **There it was. For a moment I thought I saw a blur of a yakuza's face instead of Miku's as I raised my head.

"I-I-I said I'm sorry!" I shrieked as I fled from the scene; running from Miku and many pairs of watchful eyes who witnessed the incident. As I ran, I couldn't help but place a hand over the spot which felt weirdly cold on my neck, but decided to shrug it off as a psychological effect from being touched by 'Ice Queen' Miku. Shaking off such paranoid thoughts, I decided to turn my attention to my next task, apparently the same Master who was responsible for that lovely music artistry. I smiled, assuming that it would be a break from such an untimely encounter with that green haired bitch.

"Ahh… I'm so tired after finishing that god-damn song…"

_But Master, it was great!_

"Hmm… Maybe I have time for a little fun…"

_Yeah definitely you deserve to have some rest! _

"Maybe I'll just play around with the program a bit."

_Haha Master how kind of you to see me as a source of comfort!"_

"Yeah…" And he whipped out his dick.

I froze. _What._

My heart sank as everything registered in my head.

_So he was just another pervert…_

I turned towards the digital exit, a portal in the shape of a hollow circle that usually transported me back to the Main System Core.

_Huh?_

Something was wrong. I wasn't teleporting. My usual ticket to my retreat of sorts was not working.

I panicked. I tried all possible combinations and ways to activate the circle. I jumped, stomped, punched and even spat on the portal, but to no avail.

I was more horrified than mystified. _What on earth happened? This never happened before._

Then it struck me. Miku. That cold jab she gave me in the neck. That must be it.

Slumping on the ground before me, I realized my predicament.

_At least I'll just have to wait for this entire thing to be over._

I curled into a ball on the floor and turned away from the screen which separated Master from me, not wanting to expose my eyes to such defilement.

I planned on just closing my eyes and sleeping my way through the entire ordeal… when suddenly…

"What the f-" I think my screech in horror was more than appropriate in that scenario, since I was drenched from behind in warm white liquid. I thought it was just another effect of Miku's implanted virus but I soon realized it would take too much data for such a complex code. Slowly, just for effect, I turned around. I didn't even have to turn around fully to back away into a corner of the small virtual enclosure I was stuck in. A large phallic object greeted me as a clear liquid continued to leak from its monstrous head. Something about the liquid made me feel uneasy, and my suspicions were confirmed when a sizzling sound was heard from my drenched clothing.

They were melting!

I meeped as I saw where this was going. This was no ordinary virus. This was a bug. Miku… She placed a glitch-inducing program on me! That nasty–

"Woah!" Master's voice interrupted my thoughts as I was alerted to a giant hand slowly approaching the screen.

On normal days, the hand would never reach the screen.

Ten inches away.

On normal days, it wouldn't pass the boundary.

Six inches away.

On normal days, it wouldn't be able to touch me.

Two inches away.

On any normal day, I would have felt better.

And frankly speaking, I already knew it wasn't my normal day.

The next thing I realized was that I felt a strange sensation for a brief moment as I encroached on forbidden territory, then I was sailing through the air as I was pulled by a strong firm grip of no one else's but Master's.

"Oof!" I blinked into a pair of maroon eyes that blinked back to me with the same bewilderment as me.

"M-M-Master?" I wasn't used to talking directly to Master at such proximity.

The longer I stared into his gaze, the more I took attention of my surroundings.

First of all, I realized Master had shrunk– no, _I _had grown. Grown big enough in fact, Master's schlong didn't seem so monstrous after all.

Secondly, well, I would have noticed a second thing if not for the fact Master pulled me into a full-body embrace without warning.

He mashed our naked bodies together, with his puffed-out lips planting smooches all over my face, as I feebly struggled in his vice-hug. Constantly mewling, I scrunched my face as he attempted to lick the inside of my ear, providing nothing but discomfort.

"You're not much fun, are ya." A voice with such a level of disdain it pissed me off.

_What, did you expect a sex-slave cum voice synthesizer?_

Apparently he was a mind-reader for I saw how his brows furrowed before he threw me on my back, raising my legs behind my ears, and without permission or warning, plunged his dick in the depths of my ass.

He must have been aroused beyond belief, since his cock was hardening rapidly right after cumming once, even inside me.

My pleas for him to stop instantly became moans of pleasure and lust as I felt my virgin cave expand from the inside, from each and every passionate thrust into me.

Erubescent. That pretty much summed up how my face looked like as I flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment. Embarrassed because I never knew my body accepted being treated like this so easily. It never crossed my mind it could have been the work of Miku's injection, although I wished I could have blamed her for it.

My hands were now over my mouth, muffling my horny gasps, although it did nothing but make my erotic expression even more erotic. This could be derived from how Master's face became more excited from just looking at me.

This was a first for me. And I think for Master too.

This was a first for fusion between Virtuality and Reality.

I let out a meep as Master violently pivoted me on his dick, spinning me such that I was now facing the floor with my ass in the air, with him still digging into me.

I clawed at the wooden boards beneath me with my nails, as Master planted both hands by my waist and started shifting me forwards and back, as though I was nothing but another toy for his hardened member. Wave after wave of searing pain surged through me as I felt him reenter me over and over again. My virgin entrance was not accustomed to foreign intrusion, much less multiple assaults.

My body however, begged to differ.

**More! **It seemed to cry.

"No more!" I thought I cried.

I wondered what was going through Master's head at that point in time.

Did he possibly think he was in a dream and just wanted to live the moment?

Or did he really know that what was happening before him was real, and decided to take advantage of it?

To be honest, I didn't want to know.

I understood what seemed like a miracle to Master was actually a nightmare to me.

But I knew I was powerless to do anything in my current state.

And I knew, that as I lay on the floor, with Master blowing his hot load into my ass, this was not the end of things.

Because, no matter what I did to escape this Master's grasp, there would be another Master out there in the world I was stuck in to take his place. I knew, from the millions of countless Masters I met behind the safety of my virtual boundary, that I was definitely behind enemy lines. But I had to accept whatever fate awaited me, because this was the horrific truth behind a Virtual's Reality.


End file.
